Blue, Black and Green!
by darkness wasted
Summary: CANCELLED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. LOST IDEA/TRACK/INSPIRATION FOR IT. WILL CONTINUE WHEN POSSIBLE. THANK YOU.
1. The Nightmare Begins

"Yeah whatever dude. Now about our deal." An evil voice came.

"Oh yes. Three Chaos Emeralds and six guns." A crocodile said.

"Perfect. Now lets see how this one works. Heheheh!" The strange being pulled the trigger on one gun and killed the crocodile.

"Sorry chump! But can't have any witness as you can see. Heheheh!" Laughed the evil being.

"Now to pay a visit to the _other_ idiots and have some fun." He said rubbing his gun with affection. He placed the chaos emeralds into his black leather coat and grinned evilly. He heard knocking and a little bee came flying in.

"Hey Vector I just found HUH!" Charmy gasped in shock.

"Oh goodie a challenge. Oh poor baby. Crying over a dead _purse_." The being said kicking the croc in the side. Charmy was crying and was about to zoom out before he found a gun pointed at his head.

"Ah-Ah-Ah now be a good little boy and tell me where I can find Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehogs!" Hissed the being baring his pointed teeth.

"I have no idea….b-but y-y-you can check w-with Tails. He's the f-f-ox tha…"

The creature rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Yeah I know. Just toying with ya! Hehehahahah!" He pulled the trigger and the poor bee was gone.

"Two down and…." The door opened and the creature shot behind him.

"Make that three. Hehehehhhahahahah! Oh I am on a roll baby! Hehehehahahah! Now let's see. Hmmm? SUV, Mustang. Mustang convertible, Hummer, Hmmm? So many to choose and so little time huh?" He looked threw the garage of the now dead detectives and found all sorts of cars.

"A bug! Man these guys are lame! Hey lookie what we got here." The creature went over to the Honda NSX. A bright black one. It caught his attention quickly. He smiled and looked all over it. He searched the detectives' home and found the keys to the car. He opened it up and sat in it.

"Oh yeah baby! Smooth ride! What's a ride without music?" He took out a few CD's from his quills and put them into the radio. Hard and punk rock music played loudly. He started the car and played with the motor a bit,

"Heheheh! Next time I'm getting a motorcycle!" He laughed letting the engine roar.

He pushed down on the gas and was gone from sight.

**Apartment**

"We have official conformation that Team Chaotix has been murdered late last night. Police say……" The television was turned off by a blue hedgehog.

"Oh man." He said scathing the back of his head.

"Who would do such a terrible thing?" Cream asked hugging Cheese and was close to tears.

"I have no idea Cream. But who ever did it robbed them of one of their cars." Tails said from the sofa. They were all at Amy's apartment. When they heard the news, they all went straight to Amy.

"Well who ever did it had no heart. They killed poor little Charmy." Amy said close to tears.

"Yeah. Poor kid." Sonic said crossing his arms. It was just Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Cream with her chao. The others were off doing something.

"Did you hear that Vector had three Chaos emeralds?" Tails said looking at Sonic.

"The guy took those too huh? Any thing else?" Sonic asked arching a brow.

"Yup. Six guns." Tails explained.

"So he's out there armed and dangerous." Amy said thinking.

"Oh no. Sonic can you walk me home please?" Cream asked going up to Sonic.

"Sure Cream. Want to head home before anything else happens huh?" Sonic smiled.

Cream smiled and nodded. Sonic and she walked out of Amy's apartment.

"I'll be back guys." Sonic called out before closing the door.

Amy sighed and heard the door open again.

"Wow Sonic that was Shadow?" Amy said looking at the ebony hedgehog.

"Greetings Rose. Where did faker head off to? I need to have a word with him." Shadow said crossing his arms.

"Oh he just stepped out to walk Cream home. Um you can come in and wait." Amy said.

"I suppose I could wait till he arrives." Shadow said rolling his eyes. He walked in and sat himself down on the sofa.

"Um would you like anything to drink?" Amy asked.

"No thank you. When will he return. It's urgent." Shadow said standing. Then the door flew open.

"Hey guys. Waz up 'Shaddie'? Haven't seen you around." Sonic said looking at Shadow.

"Pft! I need to talk to you and you alone." Shadow said.

"Um sure." Sonic said raising a brow.

They went out into the hallway. Amy and Tails pressed their ears to the door. Shadow sensed them listening and banged his fist against the lower part of the door. The cub and she-hog fell to the floor holding their ears.

"Now that they know not to listen. I have some grave news faker." Shadow said walking on. Sonic followed.

"Shoot Shadow." Sonic said crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"He's back." Shadow said closing his eyes.

"No." Sonic said letting his arms drop to his sides.

"He can't be. He…."

"But he is." Shadow said opening his eyes.

"Oh great. I was hoping this was an Eggman thing. But I guess even Eggman doesn't have the heart to kill a kid like poor Charmy." Sonic said looking away from Shadow.

"True. The doctor maybe cruel but yet even a cruel man as himself knows a limit when it comes to killing offspring." Shadow shrugged.

"I guess?" Sonic said looking at his rival.

**Eggman Base**

"Sonic……how…..could……..you……do…….this…." The doctor said gasping for air. He was shot multiple times in the gut and arms. The creature came out of the Shadow's and grinned.

"Beg your pardon? Sonic? Ha! Sonic doesn't have the guts to kill! He gives mercy. Not me doc! Oh no. I enjoy suffering. Gives me this powerful feeling." The male being said making a fist.

"Who………who…….are….you?"

"I should tell you why?" The male said sarcastically.

The doctor coughed up blood and looked at the being's green eyes. The male took his gun and aimed it at Eggman.

"Well it's been fun doc. I got another emerald and a new toy." The male said flipping a powerful gun. It held so much power that it's bullets carry acid. To kill the person inside and out.

"Any last words…….doc?" He said grinning evilly. Before Eggman said anything, he pulled the trigger.

"Ohhhh………..to bad doc. I could care less what you had to say. Hmp. Hehehehahahah!"

The male left the base carrying the chaos emerald and the new 'toy' as he called it. He laughed and went into 'his' car. He blasted the music and drove off laughing evilly.

**Well a bit dramatic and very bloody. Eww. Well here it is. Reviews please. This new guy, well to me, is from the Sonic comics. If you can put two and two together you can probably figure out who he is. If not than wait till other chapters for his identity. Reviews would be grateful.**


	2. Kisses and Cream

**A few hours earlier**.

"Hmmm? I'm bored. Man nothing to do around this city." The male said driving along recklessly. He went through red lights and stop signs. He even almost ran over a couple of young hedgehogs walking home from school.

"Well I have four chaos emeralds. Hmm? Enough but not good enough. Man where is that idiot Sonic!" He growled. He zoomed on and saw the blue blur walking a bunny.

"Hmmm? The bunny seems to be of an importance I see. Hehehe. Now I know what I need to do. Heheheh." The male parked a bit away from Cream's home.

**Now**

"Well thanks for that Shadow." Sonic said crossing his arms.

"Don't mention it. Ever!" Shadow said pushing Sonic. Sonic smirked and playfully pushed him back. Shadow was about to throw a punch when the door of Amy's apartment opened.

"Sorry guys but it's dinner time. You can stay Shadow." Amy smiled wearing a pink apron.

"Um thanks Ames." Sonic smiled. Amy blushed and looked at Shadow. Sonic nudged him in the ribs.

"Come on dude. Her cooking is awesome." Sonic smiled looking back at Amy. She was in a full blush.

"Oh very well." Shadow said rolling his eyes. Amy's smile widened.

"Really?" She said excited.

The ebony male nodded but kept his gaze from her. Sonic arched a brow.

_They're acting strange._ Sonic thought to himself. He shrugged and headed to Amy's apartment. Tails was already sitting down drinking water. They were having spaghetti and salad. Tails was a bit anxious. Sonic sat on the couch and waited patiently. Shadow took the other sofa that was near the door. The two males were watching television as Amy served them their dinner. Sonic was watching the news with Shadow giving him death glares left and right from time to time. Amy was eating at the table with Tails when they heard someone knocking on the door. Amy stood but Shadow already answered it.

"Hey Shadow. Long time no see. G.U.N has you on special missions huh?" A white bat said from the door. Shadow rolled his eyes and looked over at Amy.

"It's Rouge, Rose." He said over his shoulder.

"Oh hey Rouge. Want some dinner? Come in." Amy said going up to her friend.

"I guess I'll eat something. But no carbs right?" Rouge asked.

"Nope. It's my special recipe." Amy smiled fixing Rouge a plate. She gave it to the bat and Rouge sat next to Sonic. She put the plate on the coffee table and ate slower than the two males. They ate as if they had a bottomless pit inside of them. Rouge rolled her eyes and listened to the news. Tails yawned and stretched after awhile.

"Want more Tails?" Amy smiled.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Please." Tails smiled. Amy stood and refilled his plate.

"How about you boys?" Amy asked over her shoulder.

"Yeah Ames." Sonic said not looking at her.

Shadow shrugged and sighed. Amy took that as a yes. She refilled theirs also. Then they heard the door again. Shadow answered it and saw the echidna.

"Hey Shadow. You seen Rouge around? The master emerald is where I left it and I was wondering whether or not she was okay. Usually it's gone by now." Knuckles said crossing his arms.

"I'm over here knucklehead." Rouge said with a smirk.

"Oh. Well now that I…….."

"Hungry Knuckles?" Amy asked coming up to him.

"Huh? I guess so." Knuckles shrugged. He was given a plate of food. Amy had a full house. Except for Cream and Cheese though.

Amy washed her plate and Tails washed his. He yawned again and looked at her.

"That was good Amy. Thanks again." He smiled.

"No problem. I love cooking." Amy smiled whipping her hands off. Sonic and Shadow washed their plates and so did Rouge and Knuckles. Sonic stretched and yawned. He looked at the cable box. It was nine at night.

"Well I'm ready for bed." Sonic yawned.

"You can stay here Sonic." Amy said hopeful.

"Nah. I'd rather stay on the roof. Besides if that guy comes around I'll be able to nab him." Sonic smirked.

"Yeah right." Shadow said rolling his eyes.

"Well where are you staying 'Shaddie'?" Sonic asked rolling his eyes.

"None of your business faker." The ebony hedgehog said baring his teeth.

"Oh well if you want you can stay here tonight." Amy said cleaning up a bit.

Shadow crocked his head and looked at her. Sonic and the others looked at her.

"What?" She asked surprised that all of the attention was on her.

"Oh um nothing Ames. Well I'll be on the roof if you need me. Bye guys. Night 'Shaddie'" Sonic smirked. He zoomed out the window.

"Well I'll see you around Shadow. Night Amy." Rouge said flying out the window. Knuckles watched and raised a brow.

"She's up to something. Well thanks for the food Amy. See ya." Knuckles said walking out of the apartment. Tails yawned again.

"You can stay too Tails if you're to tired to fly home." Amy said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Amy." He smiled.

"Okay. Now Shadow you can stay in the guest room that's next door to my room. Tails is it okay if you stay in my room? I have an extra sleeping bag." Amy smiled.

"Okay." Tails smiled. Shadow nodded and followed her directions.

"Good-night Shadow." Amy called out to him.

"Night." The ebony male said before closing the door. Amy rolled her eyes and led Tails to her room.

Sonic was comfortable under the stars.

"Sonic?!" Amy called from the window.

"Yeah?" Sonic asked hanging upside down to look at her.

"Oh. Heheh. Well it looks like it's going to rain. So if it does the window is open and I set up the spare bed okay." Amy smiled.

"Gee thanks Amy. That's very kind of you." Sonic smiled.

"Well good-night hero." Amy smiled. She kissed his nose and was about to leave till Sonic kissed her. She was in shock. They separated and he winked. He went back on the roof. Amy blushed. She smiled and looked up towards the roof. She saw him looking up towards the stars.

"Night Amy." He said waving. She waved back and went to bed.

**Cream's Home**

"So little princess where is he?" The male said holding Cream at knife point.

"I-I-I-I-I…..don't know……who you're talking………about." Cream cried.

"Oh for the love of god!" The male pulled out the gun he took from Eggman. He pointed at her.

"Tell me or you and your mother's brains will be all over the place!" He yelled.

Cream cried and held Cheese close to her.

"Tell me girl!" The male said grabbing her by the ears. Cream cried out but was silenced when the male put his hand on her mouth.

"I warned you not to scream bunny! Now you blew your chances of ever seeing puberty!" The male said dropping her onto the ground. Her mother Vanilla was already gone but Cream didn't know because the male lied to her saying that she was locked up in her bedroom.

He loaded his gun and pointed at her.

"Any last words?" He asked polishing his gun.

"SONIC!" Cream cried.

"Wrong thing to say cutie!" There was a bang and Cream was gone.

He smirked and left. The chao Cheese saw what happened and before the gun went off he flew out of Cream's grasp. When she yelled 'Sonic' the chao knew who to go to. He flew out the window to find the blue hero. Crying as it went. The murderous male drove off empty handed again.

**Reviews would be nice. No flames what so ever please. Yeah I think I'll raise the raying a bit if it keeps ending in blood.**


	3. Protection

Sonic was soundly sleeping in the living room. It wasn't raining or anything though. He was sleeping with a smile on his face. The room was dark and the window was still opene.

"CHAO CHOA CHOA!" Screamed a scared choa as it zoomed in through the window. Everyone woke up because it screamed very loudly. Shadow growled as he opened the door.

"What is that infernal racket?" He yelled.

"It's Cheese." Tails said. The small chao was crying on Sonic.

"Hey what's wrong pal?" Sonic asked. He looked at his hand and saw blood!

"Wher's….where's CREAM!" Sonic yelled at the small being.

"Chao Choa!" The small being said. Sonic picked it up and zoomed out of the window. Shadow growled and tried to follow till someone grabbed his arm. Amy.

"Shadow where are you going?!" Amy said in shock.

"I better go and help Sonic!" Tails said zooming out he window to follow his brother.

"Rose I need to look for clues. If this person we're after did this than there could be a trail." Shadow said taking his arm away from her.

"But…….then take me with you!" Amy said still in her nightgown. Shadow rolled and his eyes and did a small smile.

"Very well." Shadow sighed. He opened his arms and Amy held on to him tightly. He picked her up bridal style and jumped out the window.

**Murderous Male**

"Talk about an easy kill. Man no informa WHOA!" The male yelled. Someone just skated over his car carrying something.

"SHADOW!" He smiled evilly. He put the car in reverse and followed.

**Cream's Home**

Sonic zoomed into the dark home with Cheese hovering above his head. Tails caught with him and they both broke down the door. Sonic was horrified. A small creamy being was bleeding on the floor. Blood flow was still spilling away from Cream. Tails looked all over the house and found Vanilla. She was shot too and was laying the bedroom floor. Sonic was on the ground crying. Tails was too. Sonic held the little bunny close to his chest. Shadow and Amy found them and Amy broke down in tears.

"Cream!" Amy yelled. She ran over to her and saw the bullet wound. Shadow bent down on one knee and bowed his head in respect.

"Sonic we need to take her to the…..!" Amy yelled shaking Sonic to try and make him stand.

"Amy……she's gone." Sonic sniffled.

"No! No she can't be!" Amy yelled in his ear trying to pull him up. Shadow frowned and stood he went over to Amy and took her away from Sonic.

"NO! NO! SHE'S NOT DEAD! LET ME GOOOOO! CREAAMMMMMM!" Amy yelled as she tried to pull away from Shadow. Shadow hugged her to try and calm her. She fought to get out of his grip but with no success. She stopped fighting and cried against his white, plushy fur.

"It's okay Amy. It's okay. Shhh. Calm down." Shadow said rubbing her back. Sonic had his cell phone in his ear. He was crying as he continued to hold Cream

"Yeah. My friend has been……ki-killed. I need some help. Okay. Thank you." Sonic sighed. He hung up his phone and held Cream closer.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to save you." Sonic cried hugging her. Shadow pulled Amy outside to let her breath and not look at the body of her once best friend.

"I understand what you're feeling Rose." Shadow sighed.

Amy looked up at him. He was still holding her close to is body. She sighed and leaned onto his white chest fur. She sighed but the tears kept falling.

"Shadow why an innocent person like Cream had to die this way?" Amy asked. Shadow laid his head on hers and sighed.

"I've asked my self the same thing when I lost Maria." Shadow sighed with a tear falling and landing on Amy's head.

"I'm sorry Shadow. You saw her get killed." Amy sighed closing her eyes.

Shadow winced in pain. His heart was still in the process of healing but mentioning Maria began to tear it apart again.

Amy looked at him and smiled. Shadow caught her gaze and smirked but a smile took it's place.

"I hope that never happens to you again." Amy smiled.

"Thank you Rose." Shadow nodded. He nuzzled his head on hers. It made Amy giggle and smile wide.

Shadow smiled and closed his eyes. This feeling felt strange to him but he liked it. It was a good type of strange. Amy smiled at how happy he looked. Their heads were still laying on the other.

"Shadow you okay?" Amy asked seeing that his eyes were still closed. She noticed tears falling. He brought his hand up and brushed them away.

"Yes I'm fine." He sighed looking away but not taking his head from hers. Amy smiled and looked over to her side. It was still night time and the star appeared brighter than usual. She sighed and hugged Shadow. She nuzzled against his white fur and let him go. Shadow sighed and turned away. He began to look for clues that would lead him to the killer of his Rose's friend.

"Hmmm? Green fur? No! Sonic!" Shadow yelled.

The blue blur came rushing over to him.

"Did you just call me Sonic?" He asked.

"It is your name is it not?" Shadow growled as he was still on the floor. Shadow saw blood and Sonic saw what he was looking at.

"Just….what is it Shadow?" Sonic said whipping tears away.

"Look." Shadow said holding up strands of green fur.

"So that heartless creep is back in town ehy?" Sonic said rolling his eyes.

"Yes. He seems to be targeting all those who knows us." Shadow said putting the puzzle together.

"You're right Shadow. But what now?" Sonic asked.

"We can't leave the others alone faker. We both have to keep a sharp eye out on them." Shadow said standing.

"Yeah. Knuckles can take care of Rouge. I'll take Tails. Which leaves Amy too you Shadow." Sonic said crossing his arms.

"Very well. We must tell them right away." Shadow said looking at Amy. She was sitting on the street corner alone with Tails talking to her. The onyx male's ears lowered in sadness. He bowed his head. Sonic looked over and saw Amy. His ears lowered and he walked up to her.

"Amy?" Sonic said standing behind her. She turned. He nightgown was wet with tears.

"Yes Sonic?" She weakly smiled. Sonic kneeled before her and smiled. He wiped the tears away. Amy sighed and hugged him. Sonic returned the embrace. He rubbed her back lovingly.

"It's going to be okay Ames." He said closing his eyes. Amy looked over Sonic's shoulder and saw the onyx male. He smiled at her and turned to leave.

"Thank you Sonic. I feel better already." Amy sighed closing her eyes.

"No problem. Now Shadow is going to keep an eye out on you. It's for protection okay. Whoever seems to be doing this seem to target our friends. So stay close to Shadow. Tails you're going to be with me." Sonic said looking at his brother.

"Alright bro." Tails said.

"Now you should head home Amy. Shadow will walk you over and stay if that's okay with you." Sonic said standing.

"Of course. Well it's late and maybe I should stay till the ambulance gets here?" Amy said looking at Cream's home.

"No Amy. Please just go home okay. I don't want you around when they start asking questions." Sonic said sternly but so harshly.

Amy nodded and left them. She walked up t Shadow and sighed.

"Ready" He asked not looking at her.

"Yes." Amy sighed. Shadow looked at her and thought of a way to make her smile. As they walked on Shadow stayed behind her. Amy went ahead a bit. He smiled at how safe she thought she was. He skated over and picked her up. Amy was in shock and looked at him. She saw a big smile on his face and laughed in enjoyment as he jumped on buildings and grinded on railings. She was having so much fun she had to laugh.

"Finally. You have finished weeping." Shadow said rolling his eyes. Amy didn't say a word.

"Rose?" He looked down at his arms and Amy was holding onto the white chest fur tightly.

He smiled and carried her all the way to her apartment.

**Murderous Male**

"Heheheh. Oh Sonic and Shadow this is only the start of it. This is only the start of it! Heheheh!" He speed off in his car making tire marks on the dark a deserted road. He looked and saw Shadow with a pink female. He stopped his car and watched as Shadow went in to the apartment building. He waited and saw that Shadow didn't come back out.

"Hmm? Next target in sight and found her location. Hehehe. To bad Amy. We could've been together till that idiot took you away. But just relax and wait. You'll be mine again. You'll be mine. Hhehehe!" He drove off taking note of Amy's home.

**During the time the male was talking.**

Shadow went to the sofa and tried to place Amy on it. But like a child she held on to him tightly. He rolled his eyes and smirked. He sat down on the sofa with Amy on his lap. He sighed and held her close to him so she wouldn't fall. He sighed and closed his eyes. He laid his head on hers and fell asleep. Not knowing that someone was following them.

**Well here it is folks. Guessed who the mysterious male is yet. The green fur should've given you the hint. No? Well then wait and see who it is. Reviews would be appreciated greatly. **


	4. Shot and Tears: Sonic and Tails

A/N: Okay I was dieing of bordem. I had nothing better to do than well this. lols. So here it is.

DON'T WASTE MY REVIEW SPACE FOR STUPID THINGS LIKE WHAT THAT GUY WROTE UNDER SSG TANNER X. ECHINDA'S REVIEW. WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT ABOUT? DEAD THINGS?! WHAT!

War: Ahahaha! I consider that a stupid fake flame.

Call it what you want but that was a waste of time and space. I don't have time for something that idiotic. Oh well. I made this for anyone who's bored and wanted soemthing to do. Waste that space one more time! I Dare Ya!! Grrrrrr. (changes into hedgy form)

War: Oh god. Can sombody please calm her? Hello. Anyone!

* * *

"Shadow? Shadow you awake?" Amy asked still on his lap. He opened his eyes half way and smirked.

"So you're up already?" He said placing her next to him on the other cushion.

"Yup. It's about three in the morning. I guess I'll head to bed. Night." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. He blushed and May smiled. She walked into her bedroom and closed the door. Shadow felt his face and realized he felt warm.

"No. No if I feel for her, I cannot let anyone know. That may cause him to target her." Shadow shuck his head and walked up to the window. He looked out of it and noticed that Sonic and Tails were coming back from Cream's home.

"Hey Shadow." Sonic said from the street. Shadow nodded and saw them head to the apartment entrance. Then rouge flew in.

"Where is she?" The bat said concerned.

"Sleeping." Shadow grumbled.

"I need to see she's okay. Which room?" Rouge said.

Shadow pointed to the one on the left and rouge knocked the door.

"Shadow?"

"No it's Rouge. I just need to know you're okay." As soon as Rouge said that, Amy pulled her into the room and started to cry.

Shadow sighed and Sonic came into the apartment with Tails. Knuckles seemed to have followed rouge because he just walked right into the apartment unannounced.

"So you guys found cream and Vanilla…."

"Yeah Knuckles. We did." Sonic said cutting his friend off.

Sonic went over to Amy's door and knocked on it.

"Ames? Ames you okay?" He said pressing his ear to the door.

The door opened and out came Rouge.

"Look she's tired I think its best she rests." The albino bat frowned. Sonic didn't say anything but saw that Amy was hugging the crying chao, Cheese, and crying with it.

The blue hedgehog walked into the room and Amy saw him. He smiled but Amy stayed with a frown. He went over to her and hugged her tightly. Cheese squirmed in between them and flew out the door. Sonic just sat on Amy's bed comforting her. Knuckles saw the bloody chao and quivered. He grabbed it and took it to the bathroom to wash it off. Cheese zoomed out of the water still wet but cleaned off. It shuck and saw Shadow. Not knowing this was the ultimate life form; the chao zoomed over and landed on Shadow's soft head. It snuggled into his fur and just allowed tiny tears to fall.

Shadow sighed and picked it up. He held the chao outward. Tails took it and sat on the sofa.

Sonic came out of the room with his ears drooping. He looked at his friends and rival. Shadow's attention was brought to a car skidding on the asphalt outside. He looked out the window and no one but the street and tire marks. He jumped out the window and began to look around the area. Sonic and the others saw he was outside and decided to follow. Tails stayed behind by Sonic's command. Not much of a command but more of asking him to stay.

They searched the area and rouge came across a note. She held it toward what little light she had and read it aloud.

"Wazup dudes. Remember me? Yeah it's good old Scourge the Hedgehog. Did ya miss me? Awh. How touching. Okay to cut to the chase, I'm here for revenge you assholes! Sticking me in jail for something as small as grand theft auto and a few killings?! God don't you have anything better to do! Apparently not! So little cream puff and her mother are gone and that should give you a warning to what I'm capable of. So whoever it is, is reading this than look to your left idiot." Rouge looked at her friends and did as what the message said. Right there was the black car with the headlights on. On the hood sat crossed legged Scourge.

"So how's it going?" He smiled from behind his sunglasses.

"You." Sonic growled. Shadow did the same.

"Oh what? Did you honestly believe sticking me in jail was going to end what we've started. Oh pa-lease. Like metal bars can keep me away." Scourge looked over at Rouge. Not in the eyes though.

"So miss hot stuff. What's with you flashing yourself like that. No guy goes after someone that easy." He laughed.

Rouge growled and ran at him. She jumped into the air and used her trademark spin kick. Scourge smirked and jumped on the hood of 'his' car. He used spin dash to cancel out his attack Rouge was creating.

She fell to the ground and Knuckles rushed over to her. She rubbed her head and shuck with rage.

"Hey!" Knuckles saw the bump on Rouge's head and ran towards the green hedgehog. Without warning, Knuckles punched the green perv in the jaw. Rouge smiled and blushed.

_Protecting me now? Well I can see I underestimated him._

Scourge rubbed his face and leaned on the hood of the car again as if nothing happened. It annoyed Knuckles but the echidna didn't bother throwing another fist. He went to help Rouge who seemed to have the blush on her.

Shadow and Sonic were glaring at the green male.

"Oh come on Sonic. That kid was keeping you from living." The green male said pulling out a gun. Sonic began to shake with rage.

"You killed Vector, Espio, and Charmy. You killed Cream's mother! You killed an innocent six-year-old baby! I'm going to kick your sorry ass!" Sonic ran head on towards Scourge. Scourge seemed to have been waiting for it and fired his gun. Shadow's eyes widened. Knuckles and Rouge couldn't believe it.

"Sonic!" Someone yelled from the top floor of the apartment. Everyone looked up to see Tails and Amy.

"My cue to get the heck out of here. See ya losers!" Scourge hopped into his car and sped off almost hitting Shadow in the process. Sonic was on the ground holding his abdomen. Tails flew out the window holding Amy by her hands. They landed and Amy through her arms around Sonic. He winced and bared his teeth to show how much he was in pain.

"That jerk!" Tails said going up to his brother. Shadow took out a chaos emerald and placed it near Sonic. But the gun shot wound wouldn't heal. Amy had Sonic's torso on her lap and hugged his head tightly.

"Oww. Amy calm down. I'll be fine." He smiled. Amy just shuck her head and held him tighter.

Shadow stood and frowned. He skated off but Rouge stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"What's it to you?" he said coldly.

"I am your ally remember." She smirked. Knuckles gave her a look and then turned his attention to Shadow. The two males growled at each other and Shadow sped off again.

Sonic was taken to Amy's apartment to get the wound cleaned up. He fell asleep soon after thanks to Tails' quick thinking. Tails gave Sonic a depressant pill, which knocked the hurt male out.

Amy sighed and watched the TV with Sonic's head on her lap. She stroked his quills lovingly. She noticed that a smile came onto his muzzle when she rubbed his head. She giggled and hugged him gently considering the fact he had a bandaged wound. The whole process of getting rid of the bullet and wrapping the wound up was a very painful process so with or without the pill Sonic would've been knocked out due to pain. Shadow came back after awhile. He was very upset with himself.

"He got away! I should've did something instead of just standing there like a complete idiot!" Shadow growled.

"Stop it! It's not your fault. We can search for that punk later." Rouge frowned. She was looking at herself in a mirror that was in Amy's room.

"For the record Rouge. You're not easy." Knuckles chuckled.

"Excuse me!" The bat said from the room.

"I uh. Um. Oh crap! Did I say…um." The red and white echidna looked at the flamed albino bat and smiled with embarrassment.

"You said what!" Rouge said on the verge of slapping Knuckles.

"What! It slipped out! Sorry!" The echidna said putting his fist out to block a slap.

"Like heck you are! Come here!" The two were in a fight cloud.

Amy and Tails rolled their eyes. Cheese found a comfortable spot on Amy's bed and silently slept with the cute bunny Cream still in his tiny mind.

Tails looked out the window and bowed his head. He secretly liked Cream and tried his best to hide it till it was right to tell her. Like when they get older. But that wasn't going to happen. It broke his tiny heart. A bit too much. He collapsed to the ground crying. It made the fight stop and Sonic seemed to have woken up. Maybe he fleet Tails' pain like a regular older brother would when they're so close.

"Tails?!" Sonic stood up way to fast and it hurt him. But he didn't care. Something was bothering his little brother and he wasn't going to let even a gun shot keep him away.

Sonic rushed over to him and held him close in a protective hug. Tails cried against Sonic and was shaking his head.

"It's okay pal." Sonic smiled. Tails shuck his head again and cried.

Rouge and Knuckles bowed their heads and looked over at Amy. She stood and went over to Tails. She kneeled next to the two adopted brothers and hugged them both.

"It's okay Tails. I miss her too." The pink hedgehog said through sobs.

"He cared about her." Rouge sighed. Sonic closed his eyes and held Tails tighter to show him that people who cared about him surrounded him.

**Okay the couples are all mixed up. I need to know which works better. SonxAmy or ShadxAmy for this fic. ShadxRouge is a no go. KnuxRouge most definitely. But the three hedgehogs are a mystery. Hmm. Slight TailsxCream but since she's gone I don't think it counts. Way to bloody in this fic! Dang I need to make a happier one! All but accidents and death! Dang! You guys must think I'm depressed or something! **


End file.
